


you are in love

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [29]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Sweet, i enjoyed writing this so much!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: they have a few more years before she could understand everything and sakura cannot wait to watch sasuke tell their story—how they met, how they argued and fought over the silliest of things, how they almost given up, how they survived.most of all, how they loved and will continue to love.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 15





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with taylor's mirrorball playing in the background ughhhhhh i love folklore so much!

_**so it goes / you two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round / and he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown / you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars / and why i've spent my whole life trying to put it into words** _

_\- you are in love, taylor swift (1989 deluxe edition)_

* * *

she stands by the doorway and leaned on it, smiling softly at her husband as he tucks in their daughter to sleep. sakura watches as sasuke plants a kiss on sarada's knuckles before standing up. when he turns to her, he offers a small smile to her before turning off the lights and leaving their child's room with her in tow.

it was a busy day for all of them, most especially to sarada. as a doctor, sakura has a very tight schedule at the hospital. same goes with sasuke since he needs to run a company. it's a rare occasion for them to be at home and not think about work. today was a gift for them all, but it's mostly for their daughter.

as they walk in the hallway towards their living room, sasuke blindly reaches out behind him. with a soft smile, sakura reaches back and holds his hand. she feels a loving squeeze, a silent thank you of some sorts, through the soft caress of his thumb against her skin.

together they plop down on their sofa, pillows surrounding them as they watch their fireplace in silence. snow is falling outside making sakura shiver and she feels sasuke tugging her closer to him.

"sarada was so excited today," she softly tells her husband, leaning her weight on his chest as they snuggle on the soft cushions.

sasuke hums, "she was. it's been a while since i heard her laughing like that."

she nods in response. sakura twists her head to look up at his face, "it's been a while since i've seen you like this too, sasuke-kun."

"like what?" he asks, his eyes soft as he looks down at her. the fire from the furnace reflects on his coal-black eyes making it look like they have fire inside them and she's burning in them, but it's never the painful kind-- it is a burn that hurts good. sasuke makes her burn so good.

her fingers lift to touch his face, "like this. like you're not thinking too much." she smiles as she traces his face with the tips of her fingers. "like you're happy."

sasuke smiles, a little shy like when they were teens, and bumps his own two fingers to her forehead. "i am happy."

she feels giddy so she lets out a small chuckle. she places her hand on his chest as she burrows herself further onto his side. long and strong arms wrap around her as the silence continues to stretch between them.

there is soft music playing in the background and when a song switched to another, sakura smiles. "i love this song," she says as she slowly untangles herself from him and stands up.

he watches as his wife makes her way to the old radio they have on the house. it's something she found when they were cleaning the attic. at first, they thought it's not working anymore but for some reason it's still up and running. they decided to use it sometimes for times like this—when they're alone together.

her oversized plaid shirt doesn't give her enough heat, but it looks good on her. sasuke thinks her legs look longer like this and they shine with the flames from the fireplace. it's the same plaid shirt she wears on the picture he has of her in his office.

sakura turnsthe volume up, loud enough to not awake sarada in her room, and she smiles at him as she turns around. twin green orbs look at him and it seems like he never changed even after a decade of knowing her. his heart still beats twice as much whenever he sees them, especially when they're alone like this. her eyes still hold his wits on a thread and his hands twitch from the urge to gather her in his embrace.

thankfully, sakura has the same idea. she slowly walks toward him back to the sofa, "dance with me."

he shakes his head, a teasing smile on his face. "no."

"please? just this once, sasuke-kun," she pouts. sakura reaches out to hold his hands, "get up and sweep me off my feet with your dance moves, will you? i know you can dance."

"how do you know? i didn't bring you to the school dance when we were in high school."

she drops his hands, "yeah, that's why you owe me! we didn't have a wedding where we do all those shit they do at receptions since you're so romantic that we did a private one instead."

sasuke leans back to the sofa and teases his wife more, "i went with you at the club when we were in college."

"dirty dancing doesn't count!" she whines. "it was hot, yeah, and i would love to do it again but i don't want women wanting to grind themselves on you. only i can do that to you!"

he chuckles softly, "i don't like dancing."

"but i want you to dance with me now! like in those romantic comedy movies!" when he continued to silently laugh at her, she stomps her foot and places her hands on her hips. "sasuke-kun!"

sakura yelps when sasuke suddenly stood to his full height, making her stumble backward. a warm big hand reaches to her back to catch her fall. she sees her husband smirking at her.

"does this count as sweeping you off your feet?"

her cheeks heat up and she covers them with both of her hands, "shut up."

she hears him smother a laugh again and when she's about to yell at him for being a tease, she is being pulled against his tall form. the hand on her back went to her waist and the other holds her hand and lifts it. with the soft melody of the song playing in the background, they dance slowly in their living room.

outside, you can see two people from the great window of their house. the cold of the snow was bitingly freezing, but not inside their home where they embrace each other as they slow dance at the center of the room.

"will you be writing about this, too? about this night?" she softly asks, her eyes closed against her husband's chest.

sakura knows he writes about them ever since they met. sasuke, with his inability to speak his vulnerable feelings, is more of a writer than a speaker; more of a hopeless romantic than he's being credited for. no one would ever suspect that the stoic uchiha sasuke is a sappy father and husband.

they were already married when she saw him writing about them, and he said that he wanted to take note of every special moments they spend together so he can tell their children about it someday. sarada is now 6 years old. they have a few more years before she could understand everything and sakura cannot wait to watch sasuke tell their story—how they met, how they argued and fought over the silliest of things, how they almost given up, how they survived.

most of all, how they loved and will continue to love.

sasuke turns his head to kiss her temple, "of course."

she smiles and hides it against his chest, moving her arms to wrap around his waist. in return, sasuke puts his hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer and kiss her hair above her ear. his eyes are closed, savoring the quiet and the closeness they have. he wants this night to never end but deep inside he knows that they have the rest of their lives to have more nights like this.

sakura tiptoes and bumps the tip of his nose with her own before whispering cheekily against his mouth, "you're in love, sasuke-kun."

he closes the distance between their lips, simply touching them together, and pulls away slightly to affirm her. "yes. yes, i am."

still on her tiptoes, she moves her arms from his waist up to lock around his neck. "me too."

they sealed the night with a kiss, warmer than any embrace, full of hope for more moments of love like this one. the howl of the cold winds sings outside, but not louder than the music inside them as they dance and kiss the night away.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
